Goodbye Again, Charlie
Goodbye Again, Charlie is the 9th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force. Plot Gabe is finally caught by the Denver police, who discover that the fingerprints on the stolen ISIS files they saw Gabe take match those of Kaz's, throwing Kaz in the Denver Jail. Gabe then tries to convince Bree he's Kaz. Meanwhile, PJ fakes his death, so Skyler, John, and Pat decide to win the lottery and get their money back. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya, Ann Montoya, and Natalie Duncan (voice and from behind) * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut, Tessa Ross, and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan, Gabe Duncan, Gabe Duncan Jr, and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina Russo, Teddy Duncan, and Lilly Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Raphael Alejandro or Kevin Quinn as (Mateo) Zander Davenport and Christopher Davenport * Mallory Mahoney or Nina Lu as Destiny/Tiffany Ross * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross and Kristen Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas or Will Buie Jr. as Jorge Ramirez or Finn Sawyer * Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan and Pat Duncan * Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan * Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan * Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan * Elliot Carr as John Duncan * Mia Talerico as Stella Duncan and Shirley Duncan * Dove Cameron as Maddie Smalls, Liv Dippledorf, Elizabeth Dippledorf, and Victoria Dippledorf * Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls * Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf * TBA as Amelia, Alexander, Benjamin, Emily, and Franklin Dippledorf * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney and Joey Rooney, Jr. * TBA as Seth, Michael, and Daphne Rooney * Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Parker and Ralph Rooney * Lauren Lindsay Donzis as Penelope "Ruby" Davenport * Chase Austin as Sander Storm * Piper Curda as Olive/Kumiko Hashimoto * Raini Rodriguez as Meri Dunne Recurring Characters * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport and Natalie Duncan Trivia * Kaz had in fact been the criminal all along. Gabe had been arrested years ago and ran off, as Kaz had put him in jail. This is similar to what George did to Oscar in Arrested Development. * PJ is also like George in that he faked his death so the police wouldn't look for him. * Kelli Berglund is listed as a "Special Guest Star", not a main character. * Gabe calls Natalie a male, a reference to how she was originally going to be male. Category:Episodes Category:2021 Category:2037 Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1